1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, gaming systems, program products for such gaming machines and gaming systems, and associated methods. More particularly, the invention relates to the manner in which free plays are conducted in wagering games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of wagering games have been developed to provide players with new and varied gaming experiences. One of the techniques which has been used to increase player interest in wagering games is to provide types of prizes in addition to credit, cash, or merchandise prizes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,384 discloses a gaming machine that offers a bonus game in addition to the regular prizes in a primary game. Free plays may also be awarded in a wagering game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,846 discloses a gaming machine which may award one or more free plays of the game in addition to providing other types of prizes.
There remains a need in the field of wagering games to provide gaming machines and methods which capture and maintain the player's interest.